One Tree Hill
by b130inspiron
Summary: Continuing right after the moments of the Season 4 finale.
1. Episode 1 Pilot

***Starts from the Season 4 finale.**

**One Tree Hill**

**Series Premiere**

**"Pilot"**

**Airdate: Friday, April 03, 2009**

(The camera fades in on Peyton's House)  
**Peyton**: Brooke are you almost ready?  
**Brooke**: Yeah I'm coming.  
**Peyton**: Let's go.  
**Brooke**: Peyton what's the matter with you?  
**Peyton**: I just want to go.  
**Brooke**: Whatever.

(Camera fades in on Nathan and Haley's apartment)  
**Nathan**: Are you going with Peyton to LA?  
**Lucas**: No, I would rather not because of the fight we got into.  
**Nathan**: I'm telling you go.  
**Haley**: Guess what I got letter back in the mail from Tree Hill University.  
**Nathan**: Did you get in?  
**Haley**: Yes!  
**Nathan**: I'm proud of you!  
**Lucas**: Guys I have to go talk to Peyton.  
**Haley & Nathan**: Okay.

(Camera fades in on Peyton and Brooke on the airplane)  
**Peyton**: This summer's going to be awesome.  
**Brooke**: Yeah and plus that there's going to be a lot of hottie's wanting to party in LA.  
**Peyton**: Wake me up in a hour.  
**Brooke**: Okay.

(Camera fades in on Peyton's house)  
**Lucas**: What's this a letter. _**Dear Lucas I have gone to LA for the summer maybe I will stay there forever? Love,  
Peyton.**_

(Camera fades out as we see Lucas shead a tear)

End of episode


	2. Episode 2 I Gotta Get My Baby Back

**One Tree Hill **

**"I Gotta Get My Baby Back"  
**

**Airdate: Friday, April 03, 2009**

(Camera fades in on Peyton and Brooke on the airplane)  
**Brooke**: Peyton wake up.  
**Peyton**: What?  
**Brooke**: Were landing in LA.  
**Peyton**: Oh wow that last?  
**Brooke**: It took 5 hours.  
**Peyton**: What? I told you to wake me up.  
**Brooke**: Sorry you looked peaceful.  
**Peyton**: Uhh.

(Camera fades in on Nathan and Haley's apartment)  
**Nathan**: What's the matter with you Luke?  
**Lucas**: I just found out Peyton left for LA without me and she maybe she wouldn't come back.  
**Nathan**: Why don't you go to LA.  
**Haley**: Yeah Luke, I mean if you love her that much then you should go and get her.  
**Lucas**: Your right I should go.

A Couple Of Hours Later

(Camera fades in on a hotel in LA)  
**Peyton**: Hi reservation for 2.  
**Lady**: What's the name?  
**Peyton**: Sawyer.  
**Lucas**: Peyton.  
**Peyton**: Lucas.

(Camera fades out as the look at each other)

End of episode


	3. Episode 3 Crushed

One Tree Hill "Crushed"  
Airdate: Monday, April 06, 2009

(Camera fades in on Lucas and Peyton)  
Peyton: What are you doing here?  
Lucas: I need you back Peyton.  
Peyton: Please don't do this now.  
Lady: Here's your room key.  
Peyton: Let's talk upstairs.

(Camera fades in on Peyton and Brooke's room)  
Peyton: Luke I can't I'm sorry but I need time alone.  
Lucas: Please Peyton come back with me to Tree Hill.  
Peyton: No Luke.  
Lucas: Fine Peyton. (slams door)

Hours Later

(Camera fades in on Nathan and Haley's apartment)  
Nathan: So what happen Luke?  
Lucas: She said she needed time alone.  
Nathan: Don't worry you'll get her back.  
Lucas: I don't think I'm every going to get her back.

End of episode 


	4. Episode 4 My Lie

One Tree Hill "My Lie"  
Airdate: April 13, 2009

(Camera fades in on Peyton and Brooke's room)  
Brooke: Your making a big mistake.  
Peyton: Brooke I just need sometime away from him.  
Brooke: Where are you going?  
Peyton: For a walk to clear my head out.

(Camera fades in on Skills and Lucas playing Basketball)  
Skills: What's the matter with you today.  
Lucas: Peyton I miss her so much and I don't think she will every come back to Tree Hill.  
Skills: You know what you need.  
Lucas: What.  
Skills: A vacation away from everything.  
Lucas: I don't know?  
Skills: We could bring Mouth.  
Lucas: Maybe.

(Camera fades in on Peyton walking)  
Peyton: Hey watch what your doing!  
Julian: Sorry I'm Julian.  
Peyton: I'm Peyton.  
Julian: So do you want to get a cup of coffee?  
Peyton: Sure.

(Camera fades in on Nathan and Haley's apartment)  
Haley: So did you get in?  
Nathan: Yes I did.  
Haley: Good job Nathan.  
Nathan: Thanks. (We see that he didn't get in as he throws the paper in the garbage while Haley isn't looking.)

End of episode 


	5. Episode 5 Las Vegas Here We Are Part 1

One Tree Hill

"Las Vegas Here We Come Part 1"

Original Airdate: Friday, April 17, 2009

(Camera fades in on Julian and Peyton)  
Julian: So where are you from?  
Peyton: You don't think I'm from LA?  
Julian: No.  
Peyton: I'm really from Tree Hill, North Carolina.  
Julian: So what did you come out here for?  
Peyton: I'm going to start a intern job at a record company.  
Julian: Cool, well it was nice meeting you.  
Peyton: Wait can I have your number?  
Julian: Sure.  
Peyton: Bye.

(Camera fades in on Lucas' House)  
Skills: So are we going?  
Lucas: Yeah give me a second to pack my stuff and tell my Mom.  
Karen: Where are you going?  
Lucas: A road trip with Skills and Mouth.  
Karen: Oh that's good. Have fun.  
Lucas: Bye.  
Karen: Bye.

(Camera fades in on Nathan and Haley's apartment)  
Haley: Nathan why did you throw this away?  
Nathan: I can't tell you.  
Haley: Nathan you could tell me anything.  
Nathan: Okay I didn't get it.  
Haley: Then why didn't you tell when you got it?  
Nathan: Because I thought you would have got mad Haley.  
Haley: No I wouldn't.  
Nathan: What I really want to do is be a Basketball Coach.  
Haley: Then you do what you want to do.

(Camera fades in on Lucas, Skills, and Mouth in Skills' car)  
Mouth: So where is this road trip leading to?  
Skills: Las Vegas baby!

To Be Continued


	6. Episode 6 Las Vegas Here We Are Part 2

One Tree Hill

"Las Vegas Here We Are Part 2"

Original Airdate: Saturday, April 18, 2009

Previously On OTH.  
Peyton gets closer to Julian by asking for his number. Haley asks Nathan why he threw away his paper from Tree Hill University.  
Skills takes Mouth and Lucas to Las Vegas.

(Camera fades in on Peyton and Brooke's hotel room)  
Peyton: Guess what happened?  
Brooke: Something with a guy.  
Peyton: Okay well I was walking down the street and then a guy bumped into me he said he was sorry then he asked me if I wanted to get some coffee I said yes and I got his phone number.  
Brooke: That's my girl! What's his name?  
Peyton: Julian and I'm going to ask him out tonight.

(Camera fades in on a Hotel/Casino in Las Vegas)  
Skills: This is it.  
Mouth: Wow look at how big the place is.  
Lucas: Skills you didn't have to do this.  
Skills: I had to something had to cheer you up.  
Lucas: Thanks.

(Camera fades in on Haley and Nathan's apartment)  
Nathan: Tomorrow I'm going see if I could get the Basketball coaching postion and Tree Hill High.  
Haley: I'm glad you forfilling your dreams.  
Nathan: Thanks Haley.  
Haley: My classes start tomorrow.  
Nathan: Good.

(Camera fades in on a Hotel/Casino in Las Vegas)  
Skills: Time to win some money.  
Mouth: Hey let's see if we could go to a strip club!  
Lucas: Let's start with the slots.

(Camera fades in on a phone conversation between Peyton and Julian)  
Julian: Hello.  
Peyton: Julian hi it's Peyton want to go on a date tonight?  
Julian: Sure I'll pick you up at 8.  
Peyton: I'm staying at The Royal room number 521.  
Julian: See you later.

End of episode


	7. Episode 7 I'm Calling From The Jail Cell

One Tree Hill

"Hey, I'm Just Calling From The Jail Cell"

Original Airdate: Saturday, April 25, 2009

(Camera fades in on a Hotel/Casino in Las Vegas)  
Skills: Guys I have enough money for us to rent all the girls out at a strip club.  
Mouth: Oh boy this is going to be fun!

(Camera fades in on Peyton's hotel room)  
Julian: Ready to go.  
Peyton: Yeah.  
Brooke: Bye Peyton.  
Peyton: Don't wait up for me.

(Camera fades in on a Strip Club in Las Vegas)  
Manager: That will be 2500 for all the girls.  
Skills: Here you go.  
Manager: This is counterfeit money!  
Skills: What?! That can't be fake money.  
Manager: It to the jail.

(Camera fades in on a phone conversation between Lucas and Nathan)  
Nathan: Hello.  
Lucas: Hi I need you to come down to Vegas.  
Nathan: Why?  
Lucas: Were in jail.  
Nathan: What happened?  
Lucas: I'll tell you later.  
Nathan: What's the address?  
Lucas: It's in nevada. 12th Main Street, The 125th Precinct.  
Nathan: I'll be there as soon as I can.

End of episode


	8. Episode 8 Friday Let Me Down

One Tree Hill

"Friday Let Me Down"

Original Airdate: Saturday, April 25, 2009

(Camera fades in on Nathan's car)  
Lucas: Thanks for getting us out.  
Nathan: What were the charges?  
Lucas: Counterfeit money.  
Nathan: Great.

(Camera fades in on Julian and Peyton)  
Peyton: The dinner was fabulous Julian.  
Julian: I'mm gllad youu likked itt. (drunk)  
Peyton: What's the matter with you?  
Julian: I'mm a llittle drrunk.  
Peyton: Julian look out!  
The other car smashes into Julian's

(Camera fades in on Nathan and Haley's apartment)  
Haley: So Luke I heard you were arrested for counterfeiting.  
Lucas: Yes, but I didn't do it we got the money from the hotel we were in, we won money.  
Haley: You know this is serious you better find a good lawyer because you could go to jail for a long time.  
Lucas: I know.

(Camera fades in on a call between Lucas and Dan)  
Dan: Hello.  
Lucas: Dan I need your help.

End of episode


	9. Episode 9 Hold on to Yourself

One Tree Hill

"Hold on to Yourself"

Original Airdate: Monday, April 27, 2009

(Camera fades in on a hospital in LA)  
Nurse: What happened?  
Guy: This man hit my car.  
Nurse: I need two gurney's!

(Camera fades in on a phone conversation between Lucas and Dan)  
Dan: What do you need?  
Lucas: I need help with counterfeiting.  
Dan: What happened?  
Lucas: This hotel in Las Vegas had counterfeit money and the cops thought it was us doing it.  
Dan: I have a buddy that could help you get out of it.

(Camera fades in on hospital)  
Julian: What happened?  
Nurse: Sir were you drunk?  
Julian: No.  
Nurse: It was 2.9.  
Julian: Oh my god how is Peyton!  
Nurse: She went into a coma.

(Camera fades in on a phone call between Julian and Brooke)  
Julian: Brooke it's Julian I need you to get down to Cedars-Sinai.  
Brooke: What happened?  
Julian: Peyton and I were in a car crash.  
Brooke: Oh my god!

(Camera stay's on brooke with a phone call to Lucas)  
Brooke: Lucas it's me come to LA, the address is 8700 Beverly Blvd Cedars-Sii. (falls to the floor)  
Lucas: Hello hello Brooke are you okay?

(We see Brooke lieing on the floor unconscious)

End of episode


	10. Episode 10 Love in a Dangerous Time

One Tree Hill

"Love in a Dangerous Time"

Original Airdate: Friday, May 01, 2009

2 Hours Later

(Brooke and Peyton's hotel room)  
Lucas: Brooke are okay open up!  
Brooke: Hold on.  
Lucas: Are you okay?  
Brooke: Yeah I passed out for a while.  
Lucas: I thought I was going to lose you. (kissing her)  
Brooke: Lucas we can't start something, let's go to the hospital.

(Camera fades in on the hospital)  
Brooke: Julian is Peyton okay?  
Julian: She's in a coma.  
Lucas: You son of a bitch you were drunk! (punches him)  
Julian: I deserved that.

(Camera fades in on Nathan and Haley's)  
Haley: How did the interview go?  
Nathan: The position got filled.  
Haley: Oh I'm sorry.  
Nathan: How's your day.  
Haley: My classes are great.  
Nathan: This my last hope.  
Haley: What's that?  
Nathan: Another letter to get into a college with a basketball scholarship.  
Haley: What's it say?  
Nathan: I can't believe it I got in!  
Haley: Good for you! (excited)

(Hospital cont)  
Lucas: Doctor how is she going to be?  
Dr. Smith: It doesn't look good but remember there's always hope.  
Lucas: Oh god.  
Brooke: Luke can you take me back to my hotel room?  
Lucas: Yeah.

(Brooke and Peyton's hotel room)  
Brooke: Thanks Luke.  
Lucas: Let me come in. (kissing her)  
Brooke: I can't.  
Lucas: Please. (kissing her)  
Brooke: Let's go to the bedroom. (kissing him)

End of episode


	11. Episode 11 Say It Isn't So

One Tree Hill

"Say It Isn't So"

Original Airdate: Wednesday, May 06, 2009

(Brooke's Hotel Room)  
Lucas: Good Morning.  
Brooke: Morning, last night was wonderful.  
Lucas: Yes it was.  
Brooke: I made breakfast.

(Camera fades in on Nathan and Haley's house)  
Nathan: Haley I'm not going to be able to watch the baby today.  
Haley: I have to go to a class.  
Nathan: So do I.  
Haley: Maybe Deb could watch Jamie?  
Nathan: I'll call her up.  
Phone Call Deb: Hello.  
Nathan: Hi Mom it's me I'm wondering if you could watch Jamie today?  
Deb: Sure I'll be over in 10 minutes.  
Nathan: Thanks.  
Haley: Is She coming?  
Nathan: Yeah I got to go.  
Haley: Okay.

(Skills apartment)  
Mouth: What's going to happen to us?  
Skills: I don't know?  
Mouth: Did Lucas say anything?  
Skills: Not yet.

(Hospital)  
Peyton: Umm! Nurse: Doctor She's awake.  
Dr. Smith: Now when I take this tube out you mite gag.  
Peyton: Were's Luke?  
Dr. Smith: Nurse call the number on her chart that says Brooke.

(Nurse and Brooke phone conversation)  
Brooke: Hello.  
Nurse: Yes is this Brooke?  
Brooke: Yes how may I help you.  
Nurse: Peyton Sawyer is wanting you and a guy name Luke.  
Brooke: Thanks.  
Cut Out Lucas: Who was that?  
Brooke: It was the hospital Peyton's awake.

End of episode


	12. Episode 12 Mamma Mia

One Tree Hill

"Mamma Mia"

Airdate: Friday, May 08, 2009

[flash=250,210].com/watch?v=rFDYLI2eBcQ[/flash]

(Hospital cont)  
Peyton: Hi Luke.  
Luke: Hi Peyton how do you feel?  
Peyton: Okay I-  
Julian: Peyton I am so sorry.  
Peyton: I know and I could forgive you for that.  
Julian: I want to ask you something.  
Peyton: What?  
Julian: Will you marry me.  
Peyton: Oh my god yes!

(Camera fades in on Nathan and Haley's apartment)  
Deb: Hunny.  
Nathan: Hi Mom.  
Deb: Jamie was very good.  
Nathan: That's good.  
Deb: I'll be happy to take care of Jamie anytime you want.  
Nathan: Thanks.  
Jamie: Daddy.  
Nathan: Oh my god he said Daddy!

(Hospital cont)  
Lucas: Guys do you want anything because were going down to the Cafeteria?  
Peyton & Julian: No.  
Brooke: Is she out of her mind?  
Lucas: I know she has only been seeing the guy for what a week of 2?  
Brooke: We have to talk some sense into that girl.

(Skills place cont)  
Skills: Mouth I called a attorney today they want us to come down.  
Mouth: Okay what did they say.  
Skills: They want us to come down tomorrow.  
Mouth: That can't be good.

(Peyton's hospital room)  
Peyton: Julian we could get married next Saturday because I'm getting out of the hospital in 2 days and then we could get married back in Tree Hill.  
Julian: Yeah I hope we could find a priest.  
Peyton: We will.  
Lucas: So what have you guys be talking about since we were gone?  
Peyton: Were getting married next Saturday!  
Lucas: Oh brother.(whispering)

End of episode

Julian gets shot by his brother.


	13. Episode 13 At Tension Part 1

One Tree Hill

Season Finale

"At Tension Part 1"

Original Airdate: Monday, May 11, 2009

(Dress Shop in Tree Hill)  
Peyton: God is it good to be back in Tree Hill.  
Brooke: I know I'm glad you decided to have the wedding here.  
Peyton: Oh look how cute these dresses would be for you and Haley.  
Haley: I hate to tell you but I don't look good in green.  
Peyton: Okay what about these yellow dresses.  
Haley: Now that's something I like!

[flash=250,210].com/watch?v=rFDYLI2eBcQ[/flash]

(Dress Shop cont)  
Peyton: Those look awesome on the both of you!  
Haley & Brooke: Were's your wedding dress?  
Peyton: I'm trying it on.  
Haley & Brooke: Oh my god that's perfect!(teary eyed)  
Peyton: Thanks guys now don't make me cry.  
(They all laugh)

(Peyton's house)  
Peyton: Julian did you find a tuxedo?  
Julian: Yeah I did.  
Peyton: I found a dress.  
Julian: Could I see it on you?  
Peyton: No it's bad luck to see me in my wedding dress until the wedding.  
(Phone rings as they are talking)

(Phone call between Luke and Peyton)  
Peyton: Hello.  
Lucas: It's me come to my place.  
Peyton: Alright I'll be there in a couple of minutes.  
Lucas: Bye.  
Peyton: Bye.  
Cut out

(Cont)  
Julian: Where are you going?  
Peyton: I'm going over Brooke's.  
Julian: Alright.  
Peyton: Bye.  
Julian: Bye.

(Luke's house)  
Lucas: I'm so glad you are here.(kissing Peyton)  
Peyton: Wait we can't do this?  
Lucas: Why not it's just goodbye sex.(kissing Peyton)  
Peyton: What the hell let's do it.(kissing Lucas)  
A While Later Peyton: I can't believe we just did that?  
Lucas: I know but we can't do anything about it now.  
Peyton: I have been meaning to ask you, I know you don't want to come to the Wedding because everything is awkward and all so do you want to go?  
Lucas: To tell you the truth I don't want to come because everything is weird.  
Peyton: Oh shit look at the time I have to go before Julian starts wondering were I am.

The Wedding Day (Brooke's house)  
Haley: You look beautiful Peyton.  
Brooke: Yes you do .(teary eyed)  
Peyton: Don't make me cry I have all my makeup on.  
(They all laugh)

(The Church)  
Brooke: We better go.  
Brooke and Haley walk down the hall.  
We hear music play. Everybody stands up.  
Peyton is walked down the iyel by her Father.  
Peyton's Father: Go get him.  
Peyton: Thanks Dad.  
Priest: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony.  
A Couple Minutes Later Priest: Do you Peyton Sawyer take Julian.  
Peyton: I do.  
Priest: And do you Julian take Peyton Sawyer.  
Julian: I-  
A Gunshot is fired.  
Peyton: Oh my god Julian!  
We see Julian fall to the ground.

Screen goes black.

To Be Continued


	14. Episode 14 At Tension Part 2

"At Tension Part 2"

Original Airdate: Thursday, May 14, 2009

Scene 1: In The Church

Peyton: Can you hear me Julian?  
Julian: I can hear you.(speaking low)  
Peyton: Oh god just hold.(teary eyed)  
Brooke: I called for a ambulance.  
Peyton: Thanks.(crying)  
Brooke: Everything will be fine okay.  
Julian's Mom: Is he okay?(teary eyed)  
Peyton: Hanging on a thread.  
Julian's Mom: Could I come with you in the ambulance?  
Peyton: Yes your family.

Scene 2: Phone Conversation

Brooke: You better get down to the hospital.  
Lucas: Why what's the matter?  
Brooke: She's a mess.  
Lucas: Peyton what happened?  
Brooke: Somebody shot Julian at the wedding.  
Lucas: Who shot him?  
Brooke: Nobody knows?  
Lucas: I'll be right there.

Scene 3: The Hospital

Peyton: Is he coming?  
Brooke: Yes.  
Doctor: What do we have here?  
Ambulance Man: Male 19 years of age. Blood pressure 130/90. 2 shots to the side and one in the back.  
Doctor: Nurse let's get this man up to surgury.  
Nurse: Yes Doctor.  
Peyton: Oh Lucas I'm so glad your here.(crying)  
Lucas: It's okay.

Scene 4: The Hospital cont.  
Peyton: I can't believe it who would shoot Julian what did he do to anybody?(crying)  
Lucas: Don't worry we'll find out.  
Julian's Mom: I mite know?  
Peyton: Who?  
Julian's Mom: Julian's brother Liam.  
Peyton: You think so?  
Julian's Mom: Yes.  
Peyton: He would have enough guts to do it?  
Julian's Mom: Yes.  
Doctor: Peyton.  
Peyton: Yes!  
Doctor: I have bad news for you, Julian died we did everything we could.  
Peyton: Thanks Doctor. He's dead.  
Julian's Mom: Oh my god!

Scene 5: Peyton's House

Peyton: Thanks for the ride.  
Lucas: Are you sure you don't want me to stay over?  
Peyton: No I'm fine.  
(Peyton opens the door and turns the lights on)  
Liam: Hello Peyton.  
Peyton: Oh my god!

Screen goes black.

We hear a gun shot go off.

To Be Continued

One Tree Hill will return in the fall with an all new season.


End file.
